Crazy Ideas of Insane DRRR fans
by XxMikomiAixX
Summary: Read about the cracky ideas me and my friends come up with!
1. Children

**A/N- Welcome, everyone! To the insane minds of me and my friends! Mostly Nashi! XDD I hope you enjoy each of our crazy ideas! And leave your own! We might do it!**

**Disclaimer- Neither Mikomi Ai nor Nashi own DRRR! The ideas we create are our own, though.**

"Do you know how epic it would be if I was Shinra and Celty's child?" A rather short teenage girl speaks with a dreamy sigh on the phone with her friend, Mikomi.

"You would be, like… just like a combo, dude. You're ,like, a gender bend of Shinra in looks and Celty's personality with a mix of Shinra!" Another girl who was far too tall and skinny for her age states while looking through the DRRR kink meme, "They would SO be my Godparent's, so we could be, like, sisters in a way!"

"Who would be your parents? It can't be two guys-

"I hate mpreg anyway… I know I would be-

"DEFINETLY SHIZUO'S DAUGHTER! YOU'RE SCARY AS _CRAP_!" Nashi exclaims through the phone, "I'm like dead serious, dude. Your death glares are creepy."

Mikomi gave said death glare at the phone, "Wanna die?" she asked, slowly.

"NOOO! But who would be your mom be?"

The girl wants to say Izaya (adoption, anyone?), but fought against it.

"Vorona."

"Perfeccct."

"But what about the creeper, Izaya?"

"He could be a creeper pedo!"

"AND he's always trying to get a divorce between my parents! Haha! Brilliant!"

"AHAHA! YES! I mean it's obvious that he's… ya know… g-a-y~"

The more Mikomi thought about it, the more ideas ran through.

_If we were their children, huh?_

A fifteen year old girl lays her bed, not wanting to wake up. She had wildly curly chestnut brown hair with slightly darker eyes.

Today as her first day at Raira Academy and she honestly didn't give a flying fuck.

A soft knock came from the other side of her room, and a woman with choppy Japanese spoke, "Wake up, Komi." Mikomi looked up and saw her mother with a blank expression on her face, which matched hers.

"Where's Dad's old Raijin uniform."

"Ask him."

The girl didn't want to get up, so she screamed a loud, "DAAAAAAD!"

In a matter of seconds, a tall, blonde haired man rushed in the room, and worriedly asked, "You okay? The Flea here or something?" he looked around the room, and before he goes crazy, Mikomi blandly asks, "where's your old high school uniform?"

"Eh? That's what you wanted? Why not use your new-

"I'm almost six feet tall! That skirt is a perv magnet! Don't forget about-

"Right, sorry, I don't have it. They all got shredded by… _him_."

The brunette sighed and finally got out of bed, stretching out her limbs, she wonders what her best friend, Nashi is doing at her home.

_~Another Home~_

A teenager with straight chocolate hair and matching eyes slowly opened her eyes to the soft knocking of her mother, who was holding up a text message which stated, "Morning, High school student~! ^-^"

The teenager got up, stretching out her average height body and grabbed her black framed glasses.

"Is Dad awake?" The girl, named Nashi, asked with excitement. Her father was someone that she looked up to. Plus he was like a rainbow cupcake.

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen. "

"Thanks!" she got up and got dressed in the uniform that she hated (but was forced to wear). She skipped down stairs and had breakfast, kissing her father on the cheek.

"Good Morning~" she said in a sing song voice.

"Are you excited to go to school with Mikomi-chan?"

"She's scary as heck… and darn temper…" she murmured, "but yeah! We're biffles after all!"

They all ate their breakfast (except for the mother… of course…), and Nashi was out the door, and ran for the Heiwajima's home.

~_Back to Mikomi~_

"AKJASDFLKSJHF! I HATE THIS OUTFIT!" she yelled, and her father and mother wouldn't blame her.

"I don't like it either. But you went to the same gym as Akane-chan, right? So you'll be alright. Plus –unfortunately- you inherited my temper…" Shizuo said with a sigh.

"True, true." Mikomi said, grabbing a toast and milk before gulping it down in sync with her blonde father.

A knock came through the from door with shouts of "MIKOMIIII! WE GOTTA GO!"

"There's Nashi. See ya!" she kissed both parents on the cheek and ran out the door.

"MIKOOMIII!" The taller teen was glomped from behind by the shorter brunette.

"Ha ha ha… Get. Off. NOW!" She glared at Nashi, which made her squeak and cower. "Don't hurt me!"

"Let's just get to school…" Mikomi already started walking on the asphalt without her friend without a second glance.

"You're such a biz-natch, Mikomi. Die."

"After you~"

The two walked side by side, talking about how amazing their parents were, when a familiar man walked in front of the two.

"Flea-san."

"KOMI-CHHAAANN~!" Another glomp on the taller of the three. An eyebrow twitched before she looked over her shoulder.

"Momiji…" A short blonde stuck out her tongue and waved at Nashi; who waved back. Traitor.

"Ahh, Momo-chan here is my new assistant! I see you three all know each other…" Izaya cheerfully stated.

"Komi-chan! You never said hello! You're so mean! I hate you!" The green-eyed girl said, getting off her and entered weird mode.

"You both look lovely in those uniforms~!" she giggled and so did Izaya.

Mikomi looked up to the sky and asked "why me?" while Nashi just wanted to stab Izaya… again.

"You better get away from me…" she warned the raven male.

"orrrr?"

Mikomi grabbed her cell phone and called her mother.

"Hello?"

"I need the flyswatter. Stat." Rustling and curses could be heard on the other line.

Not 2 minutes passed by before a stop sign flew by the three girls, into Izaya.

"IZZZAAAYYAAAAA!"

Mikomi and Nashi walked away, along with Momiji following, trying to flirt with the two and being ignored.

**A/N- Soooo yeah! Me and my friends have REALLY weird ideas and I thought I would write them down! So here's how things will work for each chapter.**

**A conversation between friends and me about the idea.**

**The story.**

**Question of the chappie.**

**Question- If you could be any two character's child (m preg and yuri is accepted with me), who would they be? Why?**

**This is actually how I and my friends act in real life. So don't think the personalities were for the sake of fitting in what we wanted. **

**GIVE US IDEAS IN A REVIEW~**

**Until next time**

**~Mikomi Ai**


	2. Booty Shorts

**A/N- Crackity crack crack! XD Hey everyone! Mikomi is once again back with another chapter of another story~ Enjoy and review!**

"I will give you 100 points on Deviant Art if you draw me a picture of Shinra in booty shorts."

Mikomi almost choked on her own saliva when she heard her friend, Nashi's crazy request.

"Uhh..."

"And not just any shorts, I mean like ALOIS booty shorts."

"You're insane!" the taller of the two brunettes sputtered. But… 100 points!

"You know, make it a story… Wait a second." Nashi said, too excited to properly think… Because that was just plain random.

"Check your DA."

Mikomi paused the yaoi doujin she was reading and went to her Deviant Art account, where she had a notice.

_NazzyistheAvalanche had just given you 100 points._

She gasped and heard her friend's voice again, "Soooo take your time and make me that rainbow cupcake in booty shorts!"

And so here is the tale that Mikomi was forced to write… 

Nashi Kishitani (*still using chapter 1 where me and Nashi are daughters of DRRR characters, so don't be surpised.) was simply sitting on the couch, trying to catch up on Black Butler; where all the sudden there was a 'CRASH'! She ran into the other room where her headless mother's shadows were lifting up the dryer.

"Uhh… Mom…"

"Sweetie, Mommy is busy and go get your Dad, okay?" the PDA was shoved in the brunette's face before she could finish, she just simply backed up and went to go find her father.

What she found in her parent's room was her father…

But her father was checking himself out in the mirror… wearing booty shorts…

Nashi's eye twitched and she grabbed her phone to take a picture…

"This is SO going on to Mikomi…"

~_With Mikomi~_

A tall brunette was chasing after Momiji after she tried to flirt with her; but stopped when she felt her phone vibrate.

"Eh~?" she grabbed her phone and saw she had gotten a picture text message.

Her reaction.

Internet, here we come.

"Komi-chan~! What are you doing?" The blonde went to the other girl to see the picture and had the same evil smirk as Mikomi.

"Internet?" she asked.

"Internet."

~_Back with Nashi and Shinra~_

"Dad?" she asked, stupidly.

Shinra noticed his daughter finally and smiled wide.

"Hey! I needed pants and when I got my pants from the drier, they were shrunk! But when I put them on, they looked so nice on me! I'm almost as bootylicious as your and Mikomi's mothers!"

….

"MOOOOOOMMMM!"

Celty ran into the room, and when she saw (?) her lover with very small shorts on…

Well the only thing that was noticeable was that black smoke flared out of the neck.

"W-w-wow… Very… Nice."

"Aren't I bootylicious?" he strutted out of the room and put on his shoes.

"Daaad, where are you going?"

"Out~ let's go!" Shinra giggled as he skipped out the door to the outside, with Celty and Nashi behind him.

When they had gotten out, Momiji and Mikomi had caught up with Nashi and they started talking.

"I got your text!" Mikomi tried to stifle her laughs, but was failing.

"Yeah~ I think I was scared!" the green-eyed girl didn't hide her amusement; she even sent it to her boss, Izaya.

Nashi just waved them off, "You guys are just jealous that your dad's butts aren't cute! At least my dad is bootylicious~!" she proclaimed.

The three girls soon heard metal screeching from a pole being ripped off the ground.

"IZZZAAAAYYAAAA!" Mikomi smiled as she heard her father cry out.

"Shizu-chan~ Is it so bad that I can't go to Ikebukuro for even a single minute without you?" Momiji smirked at hearing her boss.

Both girls yelled out, "STOP FIGHTING AND COME HERE!"

The two men blinked and looked behind them and dropped their wepons.

"Sh-sh-sh-shi-SHINRA?" they stuttered in sync.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" The blonde man yelled, eye twitching in anger.

"My daddy is simply a rainbow cupcake with a cute butt~!" Nashi answered with a smile.


End file.
